


You don't mess with his daughter.

by Chacoalmannite



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, You don't mess with his daughter and get away with it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacoalmannite/pseuds/Chacoalmannite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sunny day and Red takes Liz shopping.<br/>Then someone mess with his precious lizzy so he has to punish the one responsible.</p><p>Mention of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't mess with his daughter.

It was a sunny day.  
Raymond "Red" Reddington was out shopping at the mall with his daughter, Elizabeth Keen or as her father called her, Lizzy.

It was revealed recently that Red is actually Lizzy's father who left her in fear of her safety after her mom was killed.

Lizzy was deciding between a blue shirt or a black one.

"Dad, which one do you think is better?"  
" I think that the blue one suits you more" Red replied while he was picking up some shirts.

She went back into the changing room and after that emerged again. Then suddenly, a tall handsome man approached Lizzy and spoke.

"I like the black one more but I think that red would look good on you" he said with a wide smile and some gleams in his eyes that made liz uncomfortable. There is only her in here!

" I'm sorry but you are?" Liz asked with suspicious.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is John Kidney I saw you earlier at the park and I think that maybe we can get to know each other?"

He touched her hand.

Liz drew her hand back.

And stepped away.

" Sorry, but I have a boyfriend"

"Oh come on, we can have some fun"

Liz tried to walk pass the man to find red and dembe who were nowhere to be seen.

John grabbed her arm.

" Where are you going beautiful?"

" Let. Go. Of. Me." She said calmly and wrenced her arm off his grip and started to turn to push pass him again. She did not bring her gun today!

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to have a lil bit of fun? Your boyfriend is not here. If you don't tell I won't."

He reached after her and grab her waist.

"Don't touch me! I'm not interested and I'm not who you would mess with!"  
She stepped on his foot and ran screaming

"DAD! DAD! Help!"

The man got a knife put and ran after her.

Red who was in the next store heard his precious daughter screaming. He panicked and rushed in to see her.

Liz ran out of the store and ran into red's arm.

John came after Liz holding the knife.

"Let go of her and hand her to me, old man, she's mine."

"Who is yours exactly?" Red asked while keeping his anger hidden. Who is this man that dares to claim his daughter?!

"Don't ack stupid man! We were going to have some fun then she suddenly ran out"

Liz said to red.  
" Dad, he tried to force me when I was in the changing room and no one was there." She said softly.

Red seethed.

"Who are you to say that my daughter is yours?!"

" Hand her over and no one is going to get hurt!" He threathed with the knife.

"You are just an ant, don't you know who am I?" Red asked.

" You are just some old man...."

Dembe who was creeping up behind the man hit him and he passed out.

\----------------————

This is John Kidney's worst day ever.

First he stepped on a dog poop, then he didn't get to have his ways with that wretched women, and now he woke up somewhere and he couldn't see anything and his hands were handcuffed too!

"Oh, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up" a mysterious voice said.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Another voice that made a chill ran down his spine.

He trembled and answered. "..No"

"Really? Hmm.. Let me tell you." The first voice said and he felt the cloth that was on his head pulled off.

He could see now, he was in some kind of abandoned barn.  
There were two men standing in front of him and another by the door.  
It was the old man from the mall!

" you are the old man! What are you doing to me?! I have rights! Let me go this instant! I have friend in high places and I'm a director!

Red laughed.

" Ohhh.. You think that you are so mighty that you can assult my daughter?

Red said while picking up instruments on the tray that was on the table.

"I...I will be missed and they will send out teams! Let me go and I won't press charges!"

"Oh...no.. You're not going anywhere today. Your petty friends can't do anything to me"

John was starting to feel scared.

"Who..who are you...?" Voice trembled.

"I'm Raymond Redding, and this is Ronald Ressler, my daughter's boyfriend.

"Reddington...? Wait I know this name..." Then he started to pale. The most wanted criminal in the states! Oh no...

Red approached John with a surgery knife.

"Oh so you recognized me! How delightful!"

"What are you doing" He was starting to feel scared now.  
"You assaulted Lizzy and now you are being punished".

John's eyes were darting for an escape then a glint of something caught his eyes.

He turned to Don.

" You are an FBI right?! If you help me here, I'll talk to my friends and you will surely get a promotion.!"

Don smirked

"Hahaha. I don't think so."

" You are an FBI! You can't just let someone torture me!"

"Oh but I can. I work for my father-in-law, you know"

"Hu..huh?" He cannot comprehend right now father.in.law?

Then realization hit him. The women! She is that reddington's daughter and this FBI is her boyfriend.!

His face was drained of colors.

"P..please I'm sorry! I did not mean to! I did not know that she was your daughter. Have mercy!!"

Both men just laughed and advanced.

After hours of the sound of screaming, it went quiet.

\-------------------------

Red and Don arrived at the house where Liz is in.

"Hey! Where have you guys been all day?" Liz asked after she let them in.  
Both men looked at each other and said.

"Oh we had some errands to do."

"Okay....come on, let's have dinner, it's getting cold."

And the family had a happy meal.

\---------------

4 days later the news reported about a body that was found tortured in an abandoned barn. Hmmm that face looks familiar.

Liz turned to look at both men knowingly but did not said anything.

\-----------------  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is Chacoalmannite!  
> This is my firts ever fanfiction. So please comment but no flames please.
> 
> Please read and review!  
> I appreciate every comments.


End file.
